1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a leveling and stabilization system for a motor vehicle, such as a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
When a recreational vehicle is parked for use, it is desirable that the vehicle be leveled and stabilized for the convenience of the inhabitants. Accordingly, it has become common to provide stabilization and leveling systems for recreational vehicles. Commonly, these systems provide multiple leveling jacks (usually four) located on opposite corners of the vehicle. A centralized hydraulic system mounted within the vehicle is used to effect leveling and stabilization. The centralized hydraulic system includes a pump, reservoir, and appropriate hydraulic lines connecting the pump to the jacks located at each corner of the vehicle. Such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,061,309; 4,165,861; 4,597,584; 4,743,037 and 4,746,133. In addition to the foregoing, which disclose hydraulic leveling systems, electric leveling jacks have also been used, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,635.
The hydraulic leveling systems using a centralized hydraulic system are relatively complex in construction and operation, and are costly to install and maintain. Furthermore, hydraulic lines connecting the pump to the jacks are exposed to damage on the exterior of the vehicle. Furthermore, the pump, hydraulic manifold, hydraulic valves (usually four or more), all hydraulic hose assemblies and fittings, pressure switches, wiring harness, etc., are relatively bulky and the space needed inside the vehicle to house the centralized hydraulic system used is not insignificant. In addition, the centralized hydraulic system requires the user to top off hydraulic fluid and to bleed air from the system.